A variety of different multilayer structures exists in general in the context of electronics and electronic products. Multilayered solutions may be manufactured using thermoforming, molding, adhesives, heat and/or pressure based lamination, etc. In-mold decoration (IMD)/in-mold labeling (IML) may be harnessed to incorporate desired coloring and e.g. graphical patterns within the structure.
The motivation or need striving for multilayer structures may be as diverse as the related use contexts. Often savings in size, weight, cost, or just efficient integration of components is sought for when the determined solution utilizes ultimately multiple layers. In turn, the associated use scenario may relate to product packages or food casings, visual design of device housings, displays, detectors or sensors, vehicle interiors, antennae, labels, etc.
Electronics such as electronic components, integrated circuits (ICs), and conductors may generally be provided into or onto a multilayer structure by a plurality of different techniques. Naturally ready-made electronics such as available surface mount devices (SMD) may be mounted on a substrate that ultimately forms an inner or outer layer of a multilayer structure. Additionally, technologies falling under the term “printed electronics” may be applied to actually produce electronics directly to the associated substrate. The term “printed” refers in this case to various printing techniques capable of producing electronics/electrical elements, including, however, not limited to, screen printing, flexography, and inkjet printing.
In attempted solutions, the electronic components have been arranged on a substrate after which the components are typically overmolded by thermoplastic material. The outer surface comprising buttons, and functioning typically as a user interface, for example, is typically the same substrate as the one comprising the electronic components. In some cases, however, it is beneficial to have some components of the electrical circuit elsewhere with respect to the substrate providing the outer surface. In some cases it may be beneficial to provide electrical power through the molded layer in order to further facilitate to use the multilayered electronic assembly. In attempted solutions, the electrical connection through the molded material is established after the molding which typically requires mechanical work, such as carving, to be carried out. There is still a need for providing a method for manufacturing an electronic assembly in which the electrical connection is provided through the molded material layer and which does not require post-processing for establishing the electrical connection.